More than Just a New Toy
by erburnham02
Summary: Fitzsimmons have been working on a strange piece of equipment that plugs into the television. And no, it's not a DVD player. Can Fitzsimmons really transport themselves and Skye into one of their favourite television shows? And what will happen once they're there?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"Yes! Yes, Simmons, yes!"

Jemma Simmons, loyal Briton, gifted biochemist and level 5 SHIELD agent looked up amusedly at her lab partner. "Fitz, I don't suppose you'd mind telling me _what _you've got?" she asked.

Leo Fitz, loyal Scot, gifted engineer and level 5 SHIELD agent was quite literally jumping up and down. "I've got the equation!" He pointed to the corner of his messy whiteboard with the wrong end of the pen.

To anyone else this would have looked like a meaningless scribble. But to Jemma, long practiced in reading Leo's terrible handwriting and having started deciphering equations at the age of four, it was quite possibly the most exciting thing she'd ever seen.

"Fitz, you are a bloody _genius_. This could revolutionise the field of physics. We need to start work on this straight away!"

"You get the –"

"Yes, and you get the –"

"I always do, and while you're at it, pick the –"

"I'm on it!"

For Skye, not really loyal to any country, gifted hacker and level nothing SHIELD agent – currently watching through the window – this was just normal behaviour for the two scientists. Chuckling softly at their antics, she returned to her computer, unaware that what she had just witnessed would be the start of a great adventure...


	2. Chapter 1

"Skye, I'm so sorry, but we have to use the television again!"

Huffing loudly, Skye relinquished the sofa to Jemma as Fitz lugged in the large piece of equipment.

"Hey, guys? If you're messing around with alien TV channels with your, uh, new toy, AC will not be happy."

"We're _not_," they said simultaneously, as Jemma changed the remote batteries yet again. "And it's more than just a new toy!" Fitz added, slightly outraged.

"Cause that thing looks Asgardian. Just saying."

Jemma looked amused. "No Skye, it's perfectly safe and human, albeit technology far ahead of our time..." She gave Fitz a gentle push, and he grinned at her.

One of the DWARFs buzzed out from underneath the television as Jemma's laptop beeped. "Oh! Have you got something, Dopey, then?"

"_Dopey_," Skye scoffed, sitting down again and picking up a magazine.

Fitz grabbed the laptop and stared. "Bloody hell, Simmons, it worked!"

"Fitz...!" Jemma remonstrated, tugging it back and then looking at the screen with the same expression as her partner. "I can't believe it," she said softly. "It actually worked."

"Uh, guys, do you mind asking me what –" Skye was cut off as Fitz snatched the _TV Guide _away, muttering, "Let's see what's on, then!"

Jemma sat down on Skye's other side, peering over her shoulder. "There's Doctor Who!" she pointed out.

"Too dangerous. What about Star Trek?" Fitz responded.

"_Definitely _too dangerous. Ah, Merlin!"

"We'd all die of the plague, Simmons; did you not pay attention to your year seven history class?"

"How about the Big Bang Theory?" Skye suggested. They both turned to look at her.

"Actually, for a trial run, that would possibly be the best option," Fitz began.

"Not too far away from where we are," Jemma continued.

"Set in the present and all," Fitz went on.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thanks ever so, Skye!" Jemma said with glee.

The two scientists walked over to the television and started tweaking with the controls.

"Guys, what exactly are you doing?" Skye asked them, going from nonchalant to curious in the space of a few seconds.

"Ah. Well..." Fitz said, shooting Jemma a glance.

"We've developed a machine that'd let us travel directly into the universe of any television show or film," the biochemist said blithely. Then looked up at Fitz and stopped short. "Sorry."

"Oh, my god. Is that even real? You're kidding me. I want to come with you!" Skye's face was a picture as it went from curious to shocked to incredulous to disbelieving to hopeful in the time it took you to read this sentence.

Fitz shook his head as Jemma nodded.

"Hey... let's Roshambo for it." Skye's eyes held a devious twinkle. "Simmons?"

Skye threw paper. Jemma threw rock.

"Fitz?"

Skye threw rock. Fitz threw scissors.

"You are _so predictable_!" Skye crowed. "I get to come with you now!"

Jemma beamed. Fitz rolled his eyes. "All right. But just one time," he sighed, handing her a control that looked suspiciously like an 'altered' Wii remote. "On three, press the A button. One,"

"Two," Jemma said.

"Three!" Skye finished, and they all hit the largest button.

Then everything went dark.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the terribly cliché ending to this chapter, but it's time for the duck and pat__é_ thingamubob and of course, _the mustard and lentil surprise (yuck)__ and we don't want to miss that, do we? Didn't think so.  
_


	3. Chapter 2

All three of them opened their eyes. They were standing in a regular-sized apartment, with a lounge, two bedrooms, a bathroom and kitchenette, but what made Skye start squealing in excitement was the fact that in the lounge sat four men playing a video game – the characters in the _Big Bang Theory_.

"Remember, Skye, we are here to observe, not interfere. Observe, not –"

Skye unplugged the apartment's television.

"Interfere," Jemma finished weakly.

"Hey, what are you doing in our apartment?" Leonard said crossly.

"More importantly, why did you switch off our game when I was winning?" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Oh my god," Howard said. Raj whispered in his ear. "Yes, I think it is. Are you _Chloe Bennet_?"

"Uh, no, I'm Skye, this is Fitzsimmons," she replied.

"I can't believe it! Ian de Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge! Are - are Clark Gregg and Brett Dalton here too?" Sheldon asked in great excitement.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir; we're agents of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I'm Simmons, he's Fitz, that's Skye, we'll be going now, nice to meet you..." Jemma babbled, searching frantically for the remotes. "Oh, bugger!"

"But... are you cos-playing?" Howard asked, bewildered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Fitz said, his arms crossed. "Simmons, I don't think..."

"You're dressed as characters from Marvel's Agents of SHIELD," Sheldon said.

"Hey, he thinks we... He thinks we... Does that mean our entire lives are a comic in this universe?" Skye whispered, horrified. "Oh, Mother of God, you didn't read about my teenage years, did you?"

"You've come directly from the Marvel Universe!" Howard whooped.

"Simmons, I think we've interfered quite enough..." Fitz hissed.

"I can't find the remotes! We can't have left them back on the Bus, can we?" Simmons shot back.

Fitz's eyes were round. "No, I don't – Skye, stop interfering!"

Skye was happily fangirling over the men while they fanboyed over her, although to Fitzsimmons it just looked like... well, something they didn't want to know about.

"Are you actually telling the truth? We're in a television show from where you come from?"

"Yeah! Oh, and BTW, can you introduce me to Will Wheaton?"

_That _made Fitzsimmons share an amused glance.

"Will Wheaton is my deadly enemy!" Sheldon glowered. "I had travelled miles to be at the 1995 Star Trek Convention in Jackson, Mississippi, when I was fifteen years old, and he never showed up! _Crushing_ a young boy's dreams just like his character!"

"Yeah. So I'm guessing –"

"And then, only recently, he told me that he was at his mee-maw's funeral –"

"But he was lying, so you lost to him in a game of cards. He attended Hollywood Squares instead, isn't that right?" Simmons chirped, her large store of trivia coming in handy once again.

"Now who's interfering?" Skye asked smugly.

Simmons flushed, and then Fitz tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around. "YES, Fitz, what is it?"

"I can't find the remotes," he whispered.

Simmons clapped a hand to her mouth in horror. "But it'll take you weeks to engineer new ones!"

"Without the blueprints, I may add!" he groaned.

"Guys, hey, it'll be okay! If you've got a problem, you can just ask these guys to help you!" Skye said, waving her arm extensively at the characters who were currently drooling over her. Well, Howard anyway.

"But only Mr. Wolowitz is an engineer –" Simmons started.

"And he doesn't even have a PhD!" Fitz finished.

"I have a Master's!" Howard protested. "And you can call me Howard." This last flirtatiously, which Simmons took absolutely no notice of.

"Sir, I don't know _anyone _who doesn't have a Master's," Fitz said.

"Except Skye and Ward," Simmons told him.

"Except Skye and Ward, of course," Fitz amended.

But Skye was focusing on the point they had made previously. "So we won't be able to get back?"

Fitzsimmons looked at each other, back at Skye, and nodded grimly.

Skye's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**_ Okay. Here I go. Let me just extend a full and heartfelt apology to you for not updating this story in so so so so long! And a full and heartfelt graditude to all those who read and/or reviewed. It means such a lot.  
_

Grant Ward sneaked down to the common room. Using his many years of specialist training, he was able to be as silent and sneaky as a prowling cat – or _nearly _as silent and sneaky as Agent Melinda May.

He checked over his shoulder. No-one there.

He continued on his way. Suddenly the back of his neck prickled and he spun around.

The hallway was dark. He breathed a relieved sigh, but suddenly he saw a small, almost imperceptible movement in the shadows.

"May?" he asked.

The agent appeared right in front of him. "Yes. Care to tell me where you're going?"

"Just... down to the kitchen," he lied.

May looked deep into his eyes with a slight smile.

"Okay, okay! I'm going into the common room to watch the latest episode of the Big Bang Theory," he mumbled all in a rush.

May nodded, satisfied, and melted back into the shadows.

He slipped through the door to the common room and turned the television on, setting it to low sound and settling down onto the sofa.

Suddenly his eyes were wide. It couldn't be. _Fitzsimmons_? On the television?

No. Way.

And... Surely not. Was that _Skye _unconscious on the floor? The floor of Leonard and Sheldon's apartment in his favourite TV show of all time?

He rubbed his eyes and decided he must be dreaming.

Then, suddenly, Simmons seemed to spot him. She rushed into the foreground, banging her fists on the television screen and yelling. "WARD! The remotes!"

Fitz joined her. "Can you hear us, Ward?!" he shrieked. "We're trapped! The _remotes_...!"

Ward blinked, then snapped into action. He searched the common room for remotes. Suddenly, he saw them; three white Wii remote controls on the floor next to a piece of strange equipment that was attached to the television by several thick wires crackling with electricity. He gathered them up.

"The A button!" Fitzsimmons shouted at the same time.

Ward pressed the A button hurriedly, feeling a powerful force pulling the remotes away from him. He clung on determinedly, and when he opened his eyes he was standing in the apartment.

Howard was kneeling next to Skye, puckering his lips. Ward stared in horror, then dropped the remotes with a clatter and pushed the small man aside.

"What are you _doing_?" he yelled.

"Just... giving the lady the kiss of life," Howard said feebly.

"_Nobody_ gives Skye the kiss of life but _me_!" Ward knelt down and laid Skye in the recovery position. Then he pounded on her chest, like he had seen Simmons do whilst Skye was laid up from her gunshot wound. One-two-three-four. He focused on counting, and then parted Skye's lips and blew air into them.

Skye opened her eyes to see Ward bending over her. She tried to speak, but her throat rasped. Sheldon immediately went to pour her a drink.

Simmons held the glass of water to her friend's lips and Skye tentatively took a sip. Then she coughed, and grinned up at all the agents and Big Bang Theory characters.

"Guys? I think Skyeward just became canon," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**_ Ah, happy days. This one's for you, Percabeth-Skyeward-Clace-13-Ore!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **_5,938,862 seconds until Christmas! They don't call me the Human Calculator for nothing!_

"...Right. That was sweet and all, but would someone _please_ explain to me and Simmons what all these-"

"Words like canon, and fangirl, and what's that other one?"

"Squee, and crossover, and all the rest mean?" Fitzsimmons asked in turn.

Skye rolled her eyes rather expressively, considering her current position (laid out on the carpet in front of Leonard and Sheldon's settee). "Well, it's kinda obvious."

Fitzsimmons looked at each other and shook their heads. "No, it's not," they said simultaneously.

"Well, canon means the official storyline of a book or movie, or TV show. So the canon of The Big Bang Theory has been changed by us dropping in out of the blue."

Fitzsimmons nodded.

"W-we're very glad to have you," Leonard protested.

Skye waved her hand at him for silence. "And fangirl means a woman or a teen girl who is obsessed with a book, movie or TV show."

"We know _that_," Jemma told her, shaking her head. "What about _to fangirl_ as a verb?"

Skye looked confused for a moment. "What d'you mean – oh, fangirling. That's like, squee-ing and behaving like a total spaz when you meet an actor in the movie or TV show you like."

"Skye, what language," Jemma said reproachfully.

"But what is _to squee_?" Fitz probed further.

"Like this." Skye grinned devilishly, opening her mouth. Ward quickly clamped a hand over it before she could demonstrate.

"You don't wanna know," he told Fitzsimmons.

"Crossover, in fact, means a fictional or non-canon story where the characters therein come from two different books, movies or television shows that were otherwise unrelated," Sheldon said smugly.

When everyone, including Skye, glanced at him in surprise, he said, "I have an IQ of 187. Do you really think I wouldn't know a simple term like that?"

Fitzsimmons suddenly smiled. "Not to boast, but-"

"Our IQ's are-"

"190 for him -"

"192 for her."

"And we didn't know what crossover meant."

"Showing that IQ is not directly correlated to vocabulary."

"Oh, you just got burned!" Skye said joyfully.

Sheldon twitched a little, but remained silent.

Ward nudged Fitzsimmons while the Big Bang Theory Characters were chattering among themselves. "We'd better get going," he said quietly.

"You did remember the remotes?" Jemma asked him equally quietly.

"Yes," he muttered back. "Skye had better hold on to my waist, as there's only three of them."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Any excuse will do," she said to herself, but made no further explanation as she grabbed one remote, handed the second to Fitz and the third to Ward.

"One," Fitz counted.

"Two," Jemma said.

"Three!" Skye finished, and just before they all hit the largest button on their remotes, and just before Skye clasped her arms around Ward, they each felt another hand grasp each of their remotes.

Everything went dark.

When Skye, Fitzsimmons and Ward found themselves in the Bus's common room, blinking in the sudden light from the lamps overhead, they each stared in shock at the man opposite them.

"You weren't supposed to follow us!" Jemma told Raj sternly.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?" Fitz asked Leonard and Sheldon crossly.

"Oh, my god, you are such a creep!" Skye said to Howard with a certain degree of disgust in her tone.

A cough came from the doorway. All four Big Bang Theory characters and all four Agents of SHIELD wheeled around in shock.

Agent Melinda May stepped out of the shadowy corridor, looking rather angry.

"Care to explain?" she asked, and everyone gulped.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**_Last chapter I left you on quite a cliff-hanger, so I felt it wasn't really fair to wait my usual week or two before updating._

_We left Agent Melinda May stepping out of the shadowy corridor, looking rather angry._

"Care to explain?" she asked, and everyone gulped.

"Oh, Agent May!" Jemma said, affecting utter surprise. "How... lovely of you to drop by!"

"The cockpit is down the hall," May told her angrily. "I asked you, do you wanna explain what's going on?"

"Probably a dream," Howard said, as usual not willing to miss the slightest chance of flirting. "But you sure are the hottest dream I've ever had..."

The Agents of SHIELD turned to look at him, absolutely aghast.

Agent May walked forward, seized the short man by his collar and brought him up to her nose.

"Never try that again," she whispered fiercely.

"N-no ma'am," Howard mumbled. She put him down firmly, and turned to face the others.

"Now what happened, and why are there four actors in this plane?!" she demanded.

"Agent May, they're not actors," Fitz said miserably.

"According to superstring theory, there are ten dimensions-"

"And I formulated an equation that states-"

"If we can travel into the tenth dimension-"

"We would be in infinite universes at once-"

"Because the tenth dimension is the sum of all universes," Fitzsimmons explained.

Agent May held up her hand, but she didn't look quite so cross. "I got 'equation' and 'universes'," she deadpanned. "Just one of you explain, please."

Fitz motioned to Simmons, so she stepped forward. "I theorised that if we were in infinite universes, one of them must contain all the fictional universes – for instance the Whedonverse, Whoniverse or... _this _universe, not actually sure what it's called. So, Fitz found a way to connect the prototype Tenth-dimension Vehicle-"

"TV for short," Fitz put in, and May glared at him.

"To the television, in such a way that the universe of the programme that was broadcasting at that time would be the one we travelled into," Simmons finished.

"So you just thought you'd bring these characters back here, did you?" May said sternly.

"They followed us!" Skye protested, outraged. "We had nothing to do with it!"

"I don't care _how _they got here! Right now, all I care about is getting them back where they came from!"

"I concur," said a man's voice, and they all turned around once more. Coulson stood there, a wry smile on his face.

"Bloody hell," Fitzsimmons said in unison.

"I concur with that too," Coulson told them. "You had better get the gentleman back into the television before they see too much, or else life for you will be."

"Uh, I'm sorry, will be _what_?" Skye asked, nonplussed.

"A bloody hell," Leonard said patiently.

"Keep up," Sheldon added. "But we're not going back."

The two senior agents immediately turned their most piercing gazes upon him.

"We can't pass this up, right guys?" Sheldon turned to his friends enthusiastically, only to find them edging cautiously away from Agent May. Raj in particular, anxious about conversing with... well, _normal _women, was petrified at the thought of dealing with the skilled field agent.

"This is the most perfect opportunity..." Sheldon began afresh, trailing off when he finally realised Agents May and Coulson really meant business.

He tentatively picked up a remote and pressed the A button, disappearing instantly.

Howard and Raj picked up one together, and also disappeared.

Finally, Leonard picked up the last remote, and with a sheepish smile and a little wave, he vanished into the ether.

"Let's go down to the lab," Fitz told Simmons, and she nodded gratefully.

May and Ward disappeared one way, and Coulson another.

But Skye flopped down on the couch and picked up the black TV remote, switching it on. And for a split second she could have sworn Leonard and Sheldon, Howard and Raj were standing directly in front of the television, waving.

She blinked, and the Big Bang Theory theme tune was playing.

_Hmm..._


End file.
